


Accident Prone

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes spending their Saturday morning at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was your OTP run into each other in a hospital while there for really stupid reasons. This is the result.

“I’ve got you a prescription for a pain killer, but if you find movement difficult by tomorrow please come back and see me. Do you have any questions?”

“No,” Sandra Maldonado all but grunted as she got up from the exam bed, her prescription chip clutched in her non-injured hand. She struggled to get her jacket on and put her hand in her pocket to hide the embarrassing cast, because really, who broke their wrist while out walking their dog?

Well apparently she did since that morning she had been walking her collie Rufus when he spotted a squirrel. He had started to go after it, stretching his leash across the park pathway they were on. Then a cyclist had come around the corner going the wrong way before she had a chance to pull him back, and the next thing she knew she was going arm first into a tree.

At least now she could try to salvage the rest of Saturday she thought and dashed out of the room…and was nearly run over again as a man came barreling out of the room across the hall.

“Hey! Watch where you’re-Sandra?”

She looked up to see a familiar pair of hazel eyes. 

“John?”

She looked him over quickly and saw that he was leaning on a crutch keeping weight off his leg, his left leg.

He answered her unasked question.

“I have new neighbours and they have twin girls who haven’t learned the concept of don’t leave your toys on the stairs.” 

“Guess it’s the day for stupid accidents.” 

He raised an eyebrow.

“Dare I ask?”

“I lost a fight with a tree while walking Rufus.” 

John’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry I asked.” Then he sighed as he adjusted his hand on the crutch. “Dorian is going to have a field day with me when he sees this.”

“At least you don’t have to learn how to sign off on everything with your left hand by Monday,” she said as she took her hand out of her pocket and showed him her wrist. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, the break was clean at least. Anyway I’m finished now I just have to get Rufus. What about you?”

“Doc wants me to stay for another hour for observation, but I’ll be damned if I do.”

Sandra snorted. She knew how John was.

“You want to come with me?” she asked. She also knew how she was and she wanted to keep an eye on him. 

“Sure.”

They started down the hallway to the elevators and she smiled at him.

“But if you get caught sneaking out of here I’ve never met you.”

John chuckled as they stepped into the elevator.

They went down to the ground floor. Sandra got her prescription filled and then went to the small holding room where Rufus was. He barked when he saw the two of them and put one paw up on John’s leg, he’s tailing wagging frantically.

“Hey, buddy, have you missed me?” 

John scratched Rufus behind the ears as Sandra knelt down and fumbled around trying to attach the leash to his collar with her off hand, and tried to keep from hissing in pain as her other hand rebelled against fine motor control.

“Here let me,” John offered.

He braced himself on her as he helped her get the leash on Rufus’ collar.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Hey ,you want to go grab lunch? I know a great place just a block from here, and if I talk to the manager I bet I can get some meat scraps for Rufus.”

“You had me at lunch.”

Holding Rufus’ leash tightly in her good hand Sandra let her injured hand hang limply by her side. John eyed it as they headed out onto the sidewalk and although it was awkward with him limping he wrapped his hand gently around hers. Sandra’s cheeks warmed at his gesture and she had to admit that her wrist seemed to hurt less when he held it.

The End


End file.
